


Three tequilas and a shotgun

by itsgameover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Mafia undertones, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgameover/pseuds/itsgameover
Summary: It’s about time for some comeuppance
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 19





	Three tequilas and a shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> In between one of the most ruthless exam seasons I have experienced and writing for several fanfic fests, I thought 'i'm never going to complete a chaptered fic' so i deleted two unfinished fanfics. But then I felt bad for doing so, which led me to decide I could write a short-ish fanfic and satisfy both my need to atone for deleting fanfics and my need to post something new.  
> And here is the fruition of that train of thought.  
> Hope you like it!

The smell of alcohol and tobacco can’t be dampened, no matter how much perfume one is wearing. Minseok wonders if Baekhyun knows this, watching from the rearview mirror as he puts on strong floral perfume. He looks too lavish, too sexual, in his ripped black jeans and see through shirt, the top buttons undone to show just enough chest and the pretty silver chain with a small silver pendant in the shape of a ray that adorns his neck, khol underlining his eyes and silver hair precisely styled finishing the picture. 

But  _ he _ likes them like that, Minseok remembers, lavish and perfect. Godlike. Minseok doesn't really see the appeal in all of this persona, this facade. It's too fake. He knows the real Baekhyun because he saw him growing up, before he too became a part of this underground world. And he was a sweet boy, all smiles and clever words. He used to play cards with him, teaching him how to cheat. He would sneak a bottle of vodka and give it to the kid for him and his friends to drink. Minseok doesn't remember when that sweet boy became a seductor with a polished persona and so much sexual appeal.

Perhaps that is why is so hard for him to accept this, to accept that Byun Baekhyun may die tonight.

Baekhyun smiles as they pull up in the small parking lot of the Lucky One, the obscure part of the town long left behind. Here, all kinds of creatures come to beg for a favour from the devil, promising jewels and money and drugs in exchange for just a little help. 

The devil tonight is sat in his usual VIP booth, upstairs, on top of the world, watching as the people dance and grind on each other like primal creatures. He has his usual fit as well, black shirt tucked in black slacks, sleeves rolled up to show a shiny rolex, black hair styled up. He has a whiskey glass on one hand and the waist of his lover on the other. 

Jongin, much like Baekhyun, is a child who grew up in the underground. He was a little thief, quick and skimpy, but he was also gentle in a way that no others were and that made him so much more eager to fall under the protective wings of the devil. With golden complexion, plump lips and high cheekbones, slender and graceful like a swan, it didn’t take much more than a few days before he ended up in the bed of the devil, trapped in between him and Baekhyun’s sweet ministrations. Today, wrapped in a silk white shirt with half the buttons undone and blue pants, dark hair parted to the side and eyes covered in shiny makeup, he is almost a greek god. 

“Am I too late?” Baekhyun asks as he steps into the booth. Minseok exchanges a glance with the devil. He smiles. Minseok knows nothing good comes from that. And by the look of Junmyeon, sitting across him, he also knows this won’t end well.

_ Just another weekend in the business _ , the devil said the first time Minseok had to kill a man, patting his shoulder and ordering a drink afterwards. 

“No, you are not” Jongdae says, patting the seat next to him, leaving his whiskey on the table in favour of taking Baekhyun’s face and pulling him close until they are kissing, violent and sensual. They make out for a while, moaning softly into each other’s mouth, Jongin joining them a few moments later, nipping at the skin of Jongdae’s neck. The other men in the table force themselves to look away. 

Minseok doesn’t drink, but Junmyeon is holding a beer like life depends on it. He seems nervous, eyes diverting elsewhere but consciously avoiding Minseok. He frowns, but doesn’t question the man. Perhaps he just feels the same Minseok does, he too knows one of the devil’s lovers since he was a kid. Wasn’t Jongin like a little brother to Junmyeon? 

As the night progresses, Minseok understands less and less why Jongdae sweetens his lovers like this, why he feeds Jongin like a just-married man, pressing quick kisses to his temple. He doesn’t understand why Jongdae spends so much time listening to Baekhyun’s gossiping, or why he watches them both as they make out with so much interest in his eyes but so little in his body. 

Jongdae is smiling, but ever so slightly, curled lips upturned just a bit. He doesn’t seem happy, Minseok thinks. And by looking at his pants he can guess he is not aroused either, no matter how sensual Jongin and Baekhyun get. Minseok is puzzled. He knew Jongdae was mad at them, angry to the point of swearing death before he commanded his men to bring both of his lovers to the bar. Now he looks anything but angry. 

The more he thinks about this, the crueler Jongdae seems. And it shouldn’t surprise him in one bit, this is the man who shot a pregnant woman and watched her bleed as her husband pleaded mercy. ‘You didn’t pay your debt’ Jongdae had said, steady voice in the midst of all the screaming, cleaning his gun methodically before handing it to one of his men ‘this is comeuppance’. 

The bar is about to close, people are being ushered outside by the security, drunken folks barely standing up straight as they head out to the cold air of the night, and the dimmed lights are raised. The nightlife dies and Minseok thinks another kind of life may end soon. 

“Get up” he says to Jongin and Baekhyun, stern voice making Jongin jump. He looks sleepy, eyes half closed and moves languid. Baekhyun helps him walk down the stairs, joking about how drunk the boy is. Jongdae doesn’t even twitch a lip when he hears any of that. Minseok feels increasingly worried. 

With all the lights on, the bar seems significantly smaller and warmer, yellow light making him think of a homely environment, but that doesn’t take away the unsettling feeling inside his chest. Junmyeon stands up next to him as Jongdae himself settles a table and two chairs underneath one of the lamps. 

“Sit” he orders, Jongin and Baekhyun obbey even though there is some hesitation in it. Minseok can see Baekhyun’s left hand shaking “Seok, your gun” Minseok hands out his weapon and stays back. There are only five people in this bar now and the feeling that not all of them will make it out alive burns him like an open wound.

“Jongin-ah” Jongdae says, almost commanding “you went to church too, right? tell me, how was the last supper?”

Jongin nods, speaking with a slurred voice “Jesus and his disciples were sat together and Jesus said that one of them would betray him”

“Yeah, yeah, right” Jongdae prowls around them, like a predator in search of a suitable prey, a vulnerable prey “And as they were eating, he said, ‘Truly, I say to you, one of you will betray me.’ Matthew 26, verse 21 if I remember correctly” he rests both hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders, gun dangerously close to his face. Baekhyun sucks a breath but is otherwise calm “will it be me? will it be me? one by one were saying that… you two don’t even have that decency” 

He unloads the gun, leaving just one bullet before spinning it and leaving the loaded weapon in the middle of the table. 

“One of you betrayed me” Jongdae leans on the table, dark eyes eyeing one man and then the other in quick succession “I thought I was very clear about the rules” he raises a hand and caresses Jongin’s high cheekbone with a sturdy finger, Jongin shivers “you belong to me and no one else, right?” Baekhyun nods when Jongdae’s eyes meet his “And yet one of you chose to fuck someone else” he clicks his tongue, wicked smile and curled up fists

“Have I not been good? Have I not provided for each and every one of your needs? Have I not fucked you good?” he takes Jongin’s hand forcefully, wrapping it around the gun and shoving it against the same temple Jongdae had placed kisses on early that night “Well, if I haven’t been good for you then I will be bad. Come on, Nini, shoot. It’s just a game of russian roulette”

While Jongin’s eyes close, Baekhyun’s are impossibly open. Jongin shoots…. and nothing happens. He breathes, relieved and drops the gun when Jongdae’s hand lets go of him. 

“Your turn, Baekhyunee” Baekhyun gulps but takes the gun. He breathes in and out, chest falling and rising quickly “tik tok, time is running” Jongdae picks his own weapon from the gun holster “if you don’t do it then I will, and I have mine fully loaded”

“I’m sorry” 

“For what? Do you admit your fault?” Baekhyun shakes his head vigorously and shoots. Nothing happens. Minseok feels cold sweat dampen his back “Well, destiny has been merciful so far” 

The game continues, back and forth, back and forth, Minseok feels slightly dizzy and he hasn’t had not even one shot in the entire night. 

Jongin raises the gun, points it to his temple, but breaks down into tears before he can even pull the trigger. He drops to his knees in front of Jongdae, sobs stopping him from speaking for a long moment.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” he screams, gripping Jongdae’s legs tightly “It happened once, I was drunk and I was alone and Junmyeon hyung was there with me… but we just kissed! I swear it, hyung, we just kissed!” Minseok turns his head to look at Junmyeon. The man is frozen, wide eyed and sweating profusely. Jongdae smiles, the devil’s smile. 

“You disgust me, Nini” the words are harsh, but the nickname and the tone, sickenly sweet, are confusing. It’s always like that with Jongdae, false sense of security, luring you into thinking there may be forgiveness in the end, but there is nothing but punishment and anguish. Minseok has known him for long enough to know how this works. 

“Jongin, look at me” Jongdae says and Jongin does as he is told “What did you do, my sweet boy?” he holds Jongin’s chin, caressing his skin softly “Tell hyung what you did, let hyung know and he may forgive you” the boy nods and just as he is about to speak his voice is drowned by the sound of a bullet piercing his skull. 

Jongin falls limp to the floor, literal dead weight. Baekhyun jumps in his seat, a small scream escaping his lips. 

“Junmyeon” he calls, the man behind Minseok takes a step forward “don’t fuck what’s mine” and then he shoots him in the head. Minseok feels the splatter of blood across his face. 

Jongdae approaches Baekhyun, grabs him by the nape and forces him to stand up from his chair.

“Ah, Baekhyunee” Jongdae says, leaning close until Baekhyun’s back is pressed flush against his chest “Did it feel good to fuck Do Kyungsoo?” Minseok is once again faced with confusion. Wasn’t Jongin the cheater? Why is he talking about a hollywood actor now?

Jongdae forces Baekhyun to his knees, spins him around until he presses the boy’s crying face to his crotch “Did it feel good to let him wreck you, stupid slut? Couldn’t stand a day without being fucked that you asked your little actor friend to dick you?” he spits on Baekhyun who struggles against his hold, squirming and crying. 

“If you cheat on me again, you will end up like them, understood?” Baekhyun nods in between tears, falling to the floor when Jongdae lets go of him “Minseok” he raises his eyes from the boy in the floor to the man above him, no light ever hits his dark eyes, it’s like the pits of hell “take my baby home. Remember, I don’t like him filthy”

Jongdae then leaves the place, placing his gun in the holster like usual, walking out of a crime scene like nothing happened, like there aren’t two corpses of people he used to trust in.  _ Just another weekend in the business _ , he thinks sourly. . 

He approaches Baekhyun with heavy steps. The boy is sobbing, puddled on the floor like a child “Come on, Baek” Minseok says, stretching a hand out “let’s get you a shower and some warm clothes” Baekhyun nods weakly and takes the hand that is offered to him. 

The smell of blood and alcohol can’t be dampened, no matter how much perfume one is wearing. Minseok wonders if Baekhyun knows this, watching from the rearview mirror as the boy shivers, hugging himself so tightly that Minseok thinks he is going to hurt himself. He looks broken, wrecked, in his ripped black jeans that now have darker spots, blood stains, and see through shirt, makeup running down his cheeks, silver hair messy, bloodshot eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter


End file.
